Merlinus
, Marinus |fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Male |race =Human |relatives = |game =Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade |firstseen =Chapter 1: Dawn of Destiny in Chapter 2: [[The Princess of Bern]] (The Binding Blade) Chapter 13: In Search of Truth (The Blazing Blade) |class =Transporter (Tent) (The Blazing Blade) Transporter (Wagon) (The Binding Blade) |mirage = |voiceby = }} Merlinus is a playable character that appears frequently in Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade and Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade. He resides in either a tent, carriage, or wagon, with only the latter two being able to move. He must be protected, as he has no means of fighting. As a merchant, Merlinus holds the player's armory optionally during each battle. He is one of the few non-main characters that cannot die along with others such as: Marcus, Nils, Ninian, Oswin, Karel, Karla, Rath, Pent, Louise, Bartre, Nino and Athos, however, unlike the others who do not die, Merlinus will return to help in the next level if he dies. In both games, he manages the player's Supply Convoy. Profile Originally a travelling merchant who peddled goods from all over the continent, Merlinus was attacked by bandits near Caelin territory, and was rescued by Eliwood’s group who were passing by. Because he had always dreamed of serving nobles for a long time, he pleaded Hector to leave supply management to him. This sudden request was met with just as quick approval, and he joined the group. After the war, he set up a shop in Ostia that was quickly shut down, and went back to staying with Eliwood. An older Merlinus also appears in The Binding Blade, tasked by Eliwood to the personal advisor of his son Roy. Personality As expected as someone with great business skills, Merlinus has a very sociable personality. However, at his core, Merlinus is rather shy, cowardly and quirky, but also very kind and ultimately loyal, as revealed by his dialogue. It is also revealed that Merlinus is quite a good chef during his support conversations with Marcus and Vaida, as both characters say his food is some of the best they have had. In The Binding Blade, he isn't as timid and fearful as he used to be; instead, he's very outspoken and sometimes pragmatic in his opinions, is distrustful of people with shady professions or suspicious circumstances like Princess Guinivere or Cath and behaves with a stern if sometimes harsh manner to those who act out of turn with his young master, out of worry of Roy's safety due to his inexperience in the ways of the world. In Game ''Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade Base Stats Growth Rates |100% |0% |50% |50% |100% |20% |5% |} Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade Description: ''A traveling merchant. Timid and easily frightened. Base Stats *'' Wagon only. Tent has no movement. Growth Rates |120% |0% |90% |90% |100% |30% |15% |} Supports *Marcus *Nino *Vaida Use In Battle The Blazing Blade As he levels up each chapter he is kept alive, he can eventually upgrade to a moving unit. He cannot fight, consequently, so his tent or vehicle must be protected. In battle, the player's forces can Merch when they are standing next to Merlinus, so they can withdraw and deposit their belongings. When a unit's inventory is full (maximum of 5 items), the player can send an item to Merlinus in the case that he/she should obtain an item from someone or something. The maximum amount of items allowed in storage is 100. If Merlinus is not deployed in battle, or if he is defeated during the chapter, units with extra items will have to drop one instead of being able to send one to Merlinus, and units cannot Merch from him. However, if his HP reaches zero in one chapter Merching and transferring items will be available in the next chapter, making him a unique unit in that he can be used again even after his HP decreases to 0. The maximum number of level ups he can get is 25, so he cannot get to level 20 as a wagon. While it may not seem so at first, Merlinus can be used as a fantastic wall because he avoids almost all attacks once he's reached a high enough level because of his amazing speed, and luck, and even it he is hit and killed, he will not die permanently. Since many enemies are programmed to attack him over other units, he can be used to protect a unit at low HP. The Binding Blade Merlinus appears as a carriage, his promoted form from The Blazing Blade, in this game. Unlike the next installment, Merlinus is a unit that takes up a unit space and he is not needed in order to transfer items to storage. Also, in order to level up, Merlinus needs to survive 100 rounds of combat from enemy units, which means unless you grind very slowly and carefully, he never levels up for the whole playthrough. He is still very useful for not only baiting out dangerous attacks (but he needs to reach a high level if you want him to dodge reliably), due to the fact that unlike other characters he doesn't die permanently but also allowing access to the convoy and mass selling in bulk during Chapter 21 for the potential boots shopping. Quote Retreat/Death Quotes Possible Endings The Blazing Blade ; Merlinus - Cheery Merchant : "Merlinus opened a shop in Ostia, but it was forced to close. He plans on re-opening with some aid from Lord Eliwood himself." ; Merlinus and Marcus : "The merchant Merlinus began working for Eliwood. He and Marcus were fast friends, and when Marcus became the head of military training, Merlinus used his business acumen to deal with all matters financial." Other Appearances Fire Emblem Ø (Cipher) Merlinus is illustrated in the trading card game Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: Uses Merlinus is most likely the most worthless card in the game. He is a Cost 2 Unit with 10 Attack and 10 Support, has no Weapon Affinities and no Range meaning he cannot attack, and his only Skills are that he cannot Critical Evade and you can add him back to your hand if you are playing him for some reason and he gets killed. However, he is only available as a Tournament Promo card, so in theory you can maybe get something for him from collectors. Etymology Merlinus is another name for Myrddin Wyllt, a prophet from Welsh legend who is considered the most important prototype for the modern composite image of Merlin. He shares this etymology with Elffin's true name. Trivia * According to a Japanese gaming news website, Merlinus landed 50th place out of 80 in the character popularity poll for Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade. * His official art for The Blazing Blade shows him with a sword at his belt despite being a non-combatant in the game. * Merlinus can visit villages. However, Merlinus cannot use the trade or supply functions on the battlefield, so once he has an item from a village, it is stuck to his inventory until the next chapter. Gallery CipherMerlinus.png|Merlinus as a Transporter in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). Fire Emblem 6 Merlinus Portrait.png|Merlinus's portrait in The Binding Blade. Fire Emblem 7 Merlinus Portrait.png|Merlinus's portrait in The Blazing Blade. MerlinusFE7Chibi.gif|Merlinus's mini portrait in The Blazing Blade. Merlinus Manga.png|Merlinus in the manga Fire Emblem: Hasha no Tsurugi. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade characters Category:Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fire Emblem: Hasha no Tsurugi characters